Beware the President
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: This is a one-shot story I came up with while playing on with the card club president and his girlfriend challenging Bakurai and later Yami Bakura. A battle starts up causing the presidents girlfriend Kagami to enter the shadow realm followed by the president himself. What deck does the president have to keep his seat? Read and find out. Rated M just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh as they are owned by Konami. I do however own the decks that are used in this fanfiction.

Card Club President

It was a new morning at domino high school with the sound of the lunch bell ringing with the sound of students crowding around two students in one of the classrooms. A young girl challenged a young boy in another game of yugioh. On the corner of the room sat the president of the card club checking over his deck wearing the school attire for boys; blue jacket with jean pants, he had a lean build, tanned skin, brown eyes, and messy black hair.

The girl wore the high schools school uniform; blue short skirt and pink coat with white linings and a blue bow on the center of the upper chest part. She had a lean figure with DD sized breasts, tanned skin, and brown eyes with black wazy like hair. On the other end sat a young boy also wearing the school uniform; blue long jacket and jean long pants. His form was lean, had lightly tanned skin, and soft brown eyes while he had white spiky hair. They both sat on the other side of one another with their decks set and ready.

"Ready Bakura?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Let us begin Kagami" Bakura answered smiling back.

When they both agreed, their life points were put on a calculator that one of the student's friend on the side was keeping track of, both having **4000** life points. They both grew five cards before Kagami looked at Bakura and pointed to him as a sign to tell him to go first. Bakura simply nodded and drew his first card then proceeded to looking at his hand. In his hand were mostly normal cards before he nodded and summoned " **Headless Knight** "(1450/1700) on the field in face-up attack position. Seeing this she nodded in approval before Bakura looked at Kagami and laughed softly.

"Well that is all I can do this turn so I end here" Bakura said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You got to summon a monster, that's good" Kagami said before drawing her own car.

She looked at her hand before while slowly looking from her cards to Bakura. She grabbed one of her cards and placed it on the field showing a " **Harpie Lady** " (1300/1400)before she brought her hand up and grabbed another card and placed it on the spell and trap card zone " **Elegant Egotist**."

"With this card it allows me to search my deck for either another Harpie lady or Harpie lady sisters and special summon her to the field"

Kagami picked up her deck and searched it before she pulled out " **Harpie Lady Sisters** "(1950/2100). After her summon she shuffled her deck and placed it back down.

"I am not done yet Bakura" Kagami spoke with a grin.

She would combo off her special summon with another spell card but this one was called " **Pot of Greed** ".

"With Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards from the top of my deck"

After she drew her two cards, she noticed that she forgot to put the other card she played to the grave so she simply picked up Pot of Greed and Elegant Egotist and placed them into the graveyard. Sighing softly, she looked back at the field and played another spell card called **Double Summon**.

"Now with this helpful card, I can normal summon an additional monster this turn"

"Uhh, are you sure you're going easy on me Kagami?" Bakura asked while a sweat drop rolled down the left side of his fore head.

"Yeah, no she's not, she gets like this when she gets too into the game." the president answered for Kagami while playing on his phone.

"Great." Bakura said lowering his head a little.

As he finished, Kagami just got done putting her spell card in the grave along with a new Harpie card hitting the field called " **Cyber Harpie Lady** " (1800/1300).

"Now then let's see" Kagami said as she was deciding on which card to take out his defense to allow a clear passage to his life points.

"Cyber Harpie attacks Headless knight" Kagami said while sitting still grinning at the difference of attacks.

Due to Cyber Harpie's attack being higher then Headless Knights, the difference is minus his life points bringing him down to **3600**. Sadly it did not end there as she attacked with her remaining monsters; Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters dropping his life points even further down to **350** life points left. A sigh of relief left Bakura's lips as he drew his card only to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Looks like heart of the cards really exist" Bakura said as he looked at Kagami with an innocent smile.

"What's with that smile?" Kagami asked narrowing her eyes.

"I use black hole, with this, all monsters on the field are sent to the graveyard" Bakura answered.

Kagami's eyes widened as Bakura played the spell card black hole. Seeing as Bakura had no monsters to begin with he had nothing to worry about which Kagami's left brow twitched now and again before she finally calmed down.

"Now I play Swords of revealing light, so long as this card remains on the field your monsters cannot attack for three turns." Bakura said with a soft voice.

"Three turns of peace ah?" Kagami asked returning to her happy self.

"It's better than being completely helpless" Bakura answered looking at the field.

"That I can relate too…" Kagami said looking at the president of the club with her eyes narrowed.

"Now then, shall I continue my turn Kagami?" Bakura asked looking at the remaining cards in his hands.

Nodding his head, Bakura summoned " **La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp** "(1800/1000). Bakura placed his pointing and middle finger on the card and slightly pushed it forward in a means of attacking. With the 1800 attack going through due to Kagami's field having no defense, it brought her life points straight down to **2200**.

"Then I end my turn" Bakura said allowing Kagami to draw her card.

She eyed it for a good few seconds before she slowly turned her head to look at the president until she sighed while shaking her head and placed a card face down on the spell and trap card zone.

"I guess I'll play this card and end my turn" Kagasmi said crossing her arms and looking away.

Bakura looked at Kagami blinking a little before he nodded slowly and placed his pointing bad middle finger on the top of his deck and drew his card. Unfortunately before Bakura could look at it Kagami brought her right hand out from her arms and flipped her face down revealing it to be a trap card known as " **Just Desserts** ".

"What is that trap card?" Bakura asked softly.

"Just Desserts inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points Bakura for every monster you have on your field" Kagami answered a little upset.

Due to Bakura not only just having one monster on the field but his life points were under 500. This in turn caused Bakura to lose the duel.

"Well, it seems I have a lot to learn still." Bakura said.

Kagami was about to stand up and stomp her way to the president before her eyes went wide as if time stopped. The president took notice to this and looked at Kagami who was simply just standing there lifelessly. Blinking a little, he walked over to Kagami with his phone being put away in his left side pocket. Thinking a little, he brought his right hand up and waved it in front of Kagami's wide eyes to find she did not react. His eyes looked to Bakura to see that his expression had completely changed.

"Who are you?" The president asked sitting in front of him.

"Oh? You can tell?" Bakura asked as he faced the president grinning widely.

"I am Yami Bakura, now who are you mister president?" Yami Bakura asked laughing menacingly.

"Night" The president answered as he sighed looking over Kagami then back at Bakura.

"A shadow game?" Night asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and she lost against me and so her soul is now mine, if you want her back then you will have to beat me in a duel" Y. Bakura shouted with a grin.

"Very well, but be warned Yami" Night said pulling out his deck and placing it on the table.

"There is a reason why I am the president" Night said with a long grin.

 ** _[Moments ago in the Shadow Realm]_**

As Kagami stood up, the surroundings darkened with purple mist traveling around the area causing Kagami to look about the area. She blinked before looking over to where Bakura was with the table and chairs still visible. Bakura began to chuckle a little before he busted out laughing loudly but slowly began to calm down as he looked at Kagami. In her eyes she knew that the one before her was no longer Bakura but someone else.

"Who are you? And where is Bakura?" Kagami asked glaring at the male.

"I am Bakura but just not the nice one, I am Yami Bakura and as for where is Bakura? Well he is in the shadow realm." He answered with malice in his voice.

"And if I want him back then I have to beat you in a duel?" Kagami asked sitting down.

"Yes, this isn't your first shadow duel is it Kagami?" Y. Bakura asked narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah it's not, unfortunately my boyfriend, aka the president, attracts them here due to his interesting fits as well as skills he has in dueling" Kagami answered with a smirk.

"Well then I guess I will go after his soul as well as yours" Y. Bakura said as he set his deck up grinning.

"You mean try!" Kagami shouted as she set her deck up as well.

They glared at one another as their life points were both up to **4000** followed by the two drawing their first five cards.

"Since your other self-went first last time, I will go first this time" Kagami spoke drawing her sixth card.

Y. Bakura just shrugged and waited patiently while Kagami eyed her hand before sighing softly before placing out a single card while looking at Y. Bakura.

"I summon my Harpie lady in attack position and end my turn." Kagami said looking at the field. Harpie Lady attack ( **1300/1400** ).

"Then my turn" Y. Bakura spoke drawing his sixth card grinning.

Looking at the Harpie lady Y. Bakura placed a spell card out called **Change of Hearts**.

"With Change of Hearts I can take control of one monster on your field and I choose your harpie lady." Y. Bakura said as Harpie Lady went on Y. Bakura's said.

"Now I sacrifice your Harpie lady to summon my own monster, **Magical Marionette** "(2000/1000) Y. Bakura shouted loudly.

"And now I attack directly" Y. Bakura shouted again before pointing at Kagami.

Y. Bakura's Magical Marionette attacked Kagami directly cutting her life points by half to **2000** life points.

"Now I end my turn"

Kagami swallowed before drawing another card and looked at her hand. A smile spread across her lips as she threw a spell.

"I use the spell card **SMASHING GROUND** , this card allows me to destroy a monster with the strongest defense and since your Marionette is the only one on the field it is sent to the graveyard!" Kagami shouted with a grin.

Y. Bakura narrowed his eyes before his monster was destroyed and sent to the grave yard. With the spell card used up, Kagami placed a face down defense monster narrowing her eyes.

"I play one card face down and end my turn…" Kagami said taking her hand back.

"Very well, draw" Y. Bakura said drawing a card and eyed it.

A smirk grew on his lips as he played his own spell card called **Pot of Greed**.

"With this card I am able to draw 2 more cards from the top of my deck"

Y. Bakura looked at his deck and drew two more cards. He narrowed his eyes before playing a monster face down on the field then looked back at Kagami.

"I end my turn"

"Then I draw" Kagami said looking at her sixth card.

She looked at her hand over a little before nodding and looking at the field.

"I flip summon my face down to reveal Harpy Lady and then normal summon another Harpy lady followed by playing Double Summon, this will allow me to summon an additional normal summon." Kagami started before sacrificing both her harpie ladies.

"I sacrifice both of my harpie ladies to bring out **Harpie's Pet** **Dragon** (2000/2500) in attack position" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I attack your face down" Kagami said crossing her arms.

"So be it" Y. Bakura answered flipping his card and revealing it to be a **Possessed Dark** (1200/800). It was then sent to the graveyard with Y. Bakura grinning widely.

"I end" Kagami said getting a little nervous at Y. Bakura's grin.

"Very well, my move" He said drawing his card.

Taking a few seconds to look at it Y. Bakura before looking at Kagami.

"I play a monster in face down defense as well as a face down in my S/T card zone then end my turn" Y. Bakura said putting a monster face-down.

Kagami would draw her card with her eyes narrowed at the two face downs before shaking her head and smiled widely.

"Then I summon **Cyber Harpie Lady** (1800/1300), than I will attack your face down with Cyber"

"Then I activate my trap card **Dark Spirit of the Silent** , this card allows me to negate the attack of 1 monster and select another 1 of your opponent's face-up monster and have it attack." Y. Bakura said.

"Okay, I attack with Harpie's Pet Dragon but just a heads up that my dragon gains 100 attack points for every harpie lady on the field making Harpie's Pet dragon's attack **2100** "

As Harpie's Pet Dragon attacked the face-down it flipped to reveal **Spirit Reaper** (300/200).

"What the hell?" Kagami shouted confused.

"Spirit Reapers effect is that it cannot be destroyed by battle" Y. Bakura answered laughing softly at her failed attempt.

"Well I end then"

"My draw" He said drawing a card.

"I play **monster reborn** , allowing me to bring back one monster from the grave to the field and I choose my magical Marionette" Y. Bakura said looking at his spell card.

As Magical Marionette was special summoned from the grave, Y. Bakura played another spell card grinning.

"Followed off with using the spell card **Ectoplasmer** , every time we end our turns we must sacrifice one of our monsters….of course when you sacrifice a monster I will take damage to half your monsters original attack but that goes the same for me" Y. Bakura explained.

"I attack your Cyber harpie with Marionette"

This brought Kagami's life points down to **1800**.

"Then I end my turn and tribute my Marionette to deal 1000 damage to your life points." Y. Bakura said with Kagami's Life points dropping to **800**.

"Then I will go" Kagami whispered before drawing her card.

"I summon another cyber harpie and then play my own monster reborn to bring back my previous Cyber Harpie back to the field which brings my Harpie's Pet Dragon up to **2200** attack but since I can't do anything I will end my turn and end, as for my tribute, I tribute one of my cyber Harpies to deal **900** damage to your life points." Kagami said grinning.

Yami Bakura's life points went down to **3200** but even though he lost 800 he was still ahead of Kagami by **2400** life points.

"You got to damage me, that's good" Y. Bakura commented before laughing.

"But not enough" He finished as he drew his card and grinned.

"Seems I win" He said playing the spell card **Dark Hole**.

The field was cleared out by both sides leaving both of them wide open.

"And to end our little game I summon Zombie Dragon in attack position and attack you directly" Y. Bakura said grinning widely as Kagami's life points hit **0**.

"Now you will be taken to the shadow realm to roam for forever but don't worry, your lovely boyfriend will join you in due time my dear" Y. Bakura bragged as the darkness began to slowly take Kagami.

Surprisingly enough she did not scream or shout but merely stood her ground and smirk with her arms under her bust.

"I'll see you after your lose Yami" Kagami said as she was taken to the Shadow realm.

 _[Present Time]_

"Well then let's play your last duel Yami" Night said with a long grin as he took out his own deck and sat down.

The room grew ever dark as they both entered the shadow realm to duel with Night taking his phone out and sitting down. His deck was placed on the table while he held his deck in his other hand. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Night drew his five cards with Yami Bakura doing the same but all he heard was the sound of explosions from a game taking place. Y. Bakura looked over at his opponent to see that Night was playing a video game on his phone with his left hand while his right hand held his cards.

"You dare to play another game while dueling?!" Y. Bakura shouted

"Yes I do dare, now make your move please while I try to complete this level" Night replied as he continued to play a game on his phone laughing now and then.

Y. Bakura would grit his teeth before looking back at his own hand before drawing his hand to grin widely at what he drew then looked at his opponent with both their life points up at **4000**.

"Well I hope you are ready to meet your girlfriend in the shadow realm" Y. Bakura shouted

"I summon **Earthbound Spirit** (500/2000) followed by **Double summon** , this allows me to…" Yami started.

"Summon an additional normal summon this turn" Night interrupted.

Y. Bakura began to grit his teeth again while narrowing his eyes.

"I summon **Avatar of the Pot** (1200/1300) and use his effect, by sending a pot of greed from my hand to the grave yard I can draw three cards instead of two." Yami Bakura said looking at Night who was not paying attention.

"Now I play another double summon and sacrifice **Earthbound Spirit** to summon **Dark Ruler Ha Des** (2450/1600) and then I use **Graceful Charity** which allows me to three more cards but in turn I must discard two" Y. Bakura explained.

Y. Bakura drew three more cards then sent **Headless Knight** (1450/1700) and **the Earl of Demise** (2000/700) to the grave.

"I banish Earthbound Spirit, Headless Knight, and Earl of Demise from the game to Special summon **Dark Necrofear** (2200/2800) in attack position then I play my last double summon to sacrifice my **Avatar of the Pot** to summon **Magical Marionette** (2000/1000). Y. Bakura looked at his field and couldn't help but to laugh before putting two face-downs in the spell/trap card zone.

"I will end my turn with these three face-down cards" Y. Bakura shouted once more before laughing menacingly at his seer power houses on the field.

" _Even with a dark hole I have a mirror force along with different dimensional wall to protect me, this duel is as good as_ mine" Y. Bakura thought with his eyes widened.

"Are you sure you end your turn Yami?" Night asked as he was still playing his game on his phone.

This annoyed Y. Bakura as he brought his right hand forward and slashed it forward out of sheer frustration.

"OF COURSE I AM DONE, IF YOU HAVE PAYED ATTENTION TO THE GAME YOU WOULD KNOW FULL WELL WHAT YOU ARE FACING AND KNOW IT IS COMPLETELY USELESS!" Y. Bakura shouted loudly while standing up from his seat glaring at Night.

Night in turn sighed as he paused his game and slowly put his phone in his left pocket before holding his hand in both hands now.

"Then I take it you enjoyed your last turn?" Night asked closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? The duel has just started." Y. Bakura asked narrowing his eyes.

"To you it has started but as soon as you ended your turn, it became your last move in this duel" Night said drawing his card with his right hand and looked at it with his right eye opened slightly.

"I will have to warn you that I will be explaining a lot so don't fall asleep on me and try to keep up with my pace" Night said opening both his eyes and looking at Y. Bakura while drawing his sixth card.

"Alright here I go, I summon **Royal Magical Library** (0/2000) in attack position:

"In attack? Its attack is 0" Y. Bakura said with a smirk.

"I will show you why, now I activate the spell card **One Day of Peace** , we both draw a card along with both of us taking no damage until your next turn but this also gives my Library a counter because for each spell card activated I can put a counter on it. When it has 3 counters on it, I can remove all three counters to draw another card" Night explained as he drew a card.

"Now I play the field spell card **Chicken Game** , with this handy card, the player with the lowest life points takes no damage. Once per turn, during the Main Phase: A turn player can pay 1000 life points to activate 1 of 3 effects. Draw a card, Destroy this card, or give your opponent 1000 life points. Neither of us can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation."

A sigh escaped Night's lips as he looked at the field card and poked it with his left hands pinky.

"I use the field cards effect and pay 1000 life points to draw another card"

After Night drew his card he paused for a second before continuing with his combo.

"Now I activate my own **Double Summon** while also putting a counter on my Library, now I summon a second **Royal Magical Library** (0/2000) plus I use the effect of my first Library to remove all its counters to draw another card" Night said drawing yet another card.

"I play **Upstart Goblin** on the field, this card allows me to draw another card but also gives y

1000 life points but just because I am nice I will activate a second **Upstart Goblin** and of course in turn both of my Library's gain two counters."

Y. Bakura narrowed his eyes as his life points were boosted up to **6000** while Night drew two cards.

"Then I activate spell card **Broken Bamboo Sword** and equip it to my first Library, Broken Bamboo Sword boosts my monsters attack to **0** and we cannot forget about the counters now for my library's so I can use both their abilities by removing their counters again and draw two cards."

Night said removing the counters and drawing two more cards.

"With that out of the way I now activate one of my drawn cards, **Upstart Goblin** "

Y. Bakura's life points increased again bringing him up to **7000** life points while Nights was at **3000** life points.

"Follow that up with **Golden Bamboo Sword** , I can only activate this card if I have the equip spell card Broken Bamboo Sword on the field which is equipped to my first Library so thanks to that I can draw two more cards added with the counter to both Library's."

Night then drew his two cards and eyed them both before continuing.

"I send my field card to grave to replace it with **Pseudo Space** "

"What does that do? I haven't seen that card before" Y. Bakura asked eyeing the field card.

"I am glad you asked Yami, once per turn, I can remove from play one field spell card in my graveyard to have this card be treated as that card, and gain the same effects until the end phase, whenever that's going to be" Night said laughing softly.

"Where was I?" Night asked himself thinking a little before smiling.

"Ah yes, playing spell cards and drawing cards" Night said looking at Y. Bakura with a light grin.

"So I use my library's effects again" Night said removing the counters and drawing two cards.

"Now I shall use my fields effect to remove from play my **Chicken Game** from my

Grave for **Pseudo Space** to gain **Chicken Game** 's effects and pay the cost to draw a card" Night said as he was down to **2000** life points while he drew his card.

"Man my life points are short" Night complained as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while his right hand held his cards.

"No matter, I play another **Broken Bamboo Sword** and equipped it to my second library which gives the two library's one counter then I activate one **Golden Bamboo Sword** and combo it off with another **Golden Bamboo** Sword to allow me to draw four cards."

While Night drew his four cards, Y. Bakura sat their wide eyed and just watched as Night's life points as well as his deck shrink while his remained untouched, excluding the part with his life points increasing the past few seconds ago.

"Both Library's effects" Night said removing the counters to draw two cards again.

"I play the spell card **Magical Mallet** , this allows me to shuffle any number of cards from my hand to the deck and draw that same amount I put into the deck." Night said

Night looked over at his hand and picked two cards before putting them into his deck and shuffling them. When he finished shuffling he drew two new cards.

"With those cards out of my hands I will now play my spell card **Toon Table of Contents** which allows me to add one 'Toon' card from my deck to my hand…OH and don't forget the counters" Night reminded as his library's had 2 counters each.

Night picked his deck up and checked it before taking a spell card and showing it to Y. Bakura to show it was another **Toon Table of Contents**. His eyes widened at this before he began to grit his teeth harder.

"What is with your deck Night? It seems like there are more spells in there then monster cards!" Y. Bakura shouted making Night blink a bit.

"You just figure it out Yami? Wow, and Kagami says I'm slow" Night answered before continuing his turn.

"I will send space to the grave to replace it with another **Chicken** **Game** spell card thus giving my library's their third counter again so I will use their effect again" Night taunted with a smirk.

"I play my second **Toon Table of Contents** to search my deck for another toon" Night said grabbing his deck and searched again.

"I will pick my other Table" Night whispered as he placed his third **Toon Table of Contents**.

"And then I activate it again to search my deck again"

Night searched only to take out from his deck **Toon World**.

"I activate **Toon World** to give my library's a counter but in turn I lose **1000** life points bringing me down to well **1000** life points" Night said looking at his life points before sighing.

"I will then activate both of my Library's effects" Night said removing the counters and drawing two cards.

"I'll put my field to the grave to replace it with another **Pseudo Space** and because I feel like it I send that field to the grave to replace it with another **Chicken Game** spell for more counters"

Night said smiling more as he replaced his field card the third time.

"Activate **Terraforming** , this lets me bring a field card from my deck to my hand"

Night picked his deck up and searched his deck for any fields to find he was down to only one field card left and sighed. He took the field card to reveal it was another **Pseudo Space** , he placed the card in his hand before shuffling what remained of his deck which was down to only **10** cards.

"Now I send my present Pseudo Space to the grave to replace it with my last field spell card Pseudo Space" Night said laughing softly while putting his Pseudo Space in the grave only to replace it with his third Pseudo Space and last field spell card.

"Since I have no more field cards I guess I will just play out my spells" Night said eyeing his cards in his hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot to use my library's effects two draw to cards after removing their counters"

Night said removing both of the Library's counters and drawing two cards.

"Now then, I play **Dark World Dealings** , we both draw one card then discard one"

Night said discarding **Terraforming** seeing as Night had no more field spells in his deck anymore. Y. Bakura narrowed his eyes before drawing a card to find it was **Goblin Zombie** and placed it in the grave as that was his only card in his hand.

"I play **Magical Mallet** and put back three cards from my hand to my deck to draw three new cards" Night said picking three cards and putting them into his deck before shuffling and drawing three new cards.

"I will use another **Double Summon** to Summon a third **Royal Magical Library** and with that I use my first and second Library's effect to draw two cards"

"Another **Magical Mallet** to send back four cards to draw four new ones"

Night said putting one card on the side while putting the rest into his deck and shuffling it. As he finished shuffling his deck he drew four new cards.

"Now I use another **Dark World Dealings** " Night said discarding yet another **Terraforming**.

Y. Bakura was getting annoyed before he drew another card from his deck seeing it was the spell card, **Card of Destruction**. Night looked over at the card and laughed a little before shaking his head.

"Not your day I guess" Night whispered to Y. Bakura before continuing.

"I activate **Reload** , with this I place my entire hand into the deck, shuffle, than draw the same amount that went in" Night said taking his entire hand and placing it into his deck before shuffling them all.

"Now I use all three of their effects to draw three cards" Night said drawing three cards.

"And with that I win" Night said looking at Y. Bakura before laying out his hand for him to see all five pieces of Exodia thus declaring Night as the winner.

"WHAT?" Y. Bakura shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

Night Yawned before collecting his cards and putting them all back to his deck while the darkness began to move around Yami Bakura while Kagami herself appeared besides Night smirking.

"Told you" Kagami taunted as she stuck her tongue out while Yami Bakura was taken to the shadow realm leaving Bakura himself on the floor.

Time seemed to continue with Kagami blinking her eyes and looking about the area on what happened before remembering that Night had just finished another shadow game.

"So, which deck did you use?" Kagami asked a little curious.

"My second deck, Exodia" Night answered looking at her.

"Not your first?" Kagami asked placing her hands behind her back.

"With life points that small it would not be as fun as taunting them for me and it would end too quickly" Night answered looking forward as the school bell rang causing all the students to leave while talking among themselves on why the president just sat down and eyed Bakura.

"Kagami, I will take Bakura to the nurses office so please head on too class" Night said walking over and placing Bakura's right arm over his shoulder before he began to carry him off to the nurses office.

"Still unbeatable I see, I wonder why he didn't want to take part in the tournament?" Kagami asked herself while looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Never mind I remember, it's too bothersome for him" Kagami answered herself before making her way to class laughing at that.

And with that this chapter is done, note that this is a one shot and will not have another part too it unless I feel like it which is highly unlikely.

Please leave a review and see you all later^_^


End file.
